


Reading for Pleasure

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, and implied sexy times, but tentoo did not get that memo, what happens in a library stays in a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie comes home to find her library being trashed. I wonder why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the weekly Timepetalsprompt drabble theme: embarrassment. Clearly I couldn't stop at drabble length!

Jackie spun around in alarm! The crash of books from the library meant only one thing: Tony was trying to reach for the higher shelves and had fallen down again! Ever since Himself had started reading to Tony, the little boy had become obsessed with books and learning. Jackie was happy but it had also led to a broken bone, six months ago. She abandoned her shopping bags and ran to the naughty child’s rescue. Crossing the hallway, she skidded to a stop to see Tony, curled up on the sofa, sleeping while _Tom & Jerry _played on the TV in the family room.

Another crash of books, and Tony fidgeted in his sleep, clutching onto his TARDIS plushie that Rose had had specially made. Jackie pulled up the covers on him, and lowered the volume on the TV.

She walked to the library, and as she got close she heard the squeaking of a table and more books falling. And then, she heard a sound which stopped her short. Taking a moment to process it, she grinned and knocked on the closed door, “Can you guys stop making so much noise? If Tony wakes up crabby from his nap, I’ll make him sleep in your room for the next month!”

All activity seemed to cease behind the door. Muffled sounds of  “ow,” “watch it,” and “how the hell did my bra get up there?” filtered through the door. Jackie could barely hold in her laughter.

Three minutes later, the door opened and her new son-in-law stood there, dishevelled hair and bright spots of colour on his cheeks. The Doctor was looking everywhere except at Jackie, pulling on his ear and rubbing his neck, “Uhh yeah… Uhm… see what happened was …”

“Look, what you do behind closed doors in none of my business. Just sort the books out when you’re done.” Jackie raised her eyebrow at the Doctor who finally caught her eye.

“Uh yeah… I’ll fix it. Put the books back where they were. I swear, Jackie, we weren’t doing anything untoward! Tony wanted a book and Rose couldn’t reach for it ‘cause it was up high on a shelf and I was trying to help steady her legs and she fell on top of me! She’s quite heavy, you know!”

As Jackie guffawed at this statement, Rose shouted from inside, “Really, that’s the cover story we’re going with? That I’m fat? I’m pregnant, you loon!”

The Doctor burned red with embarrassment and turned back to poke his head inside the door, “Well, why don’t you come out here and tell your mother that we weren’t shagging but…  Oh!”

There was a groan from inside the library and the Doctor ran inside, closing the door behind him.

Jackie gave in to the giggles and spoke through the door again, “Rose love, I meant it when I said arrange the shelves. Or I’ll make Himself tell Pete how they got messed up!”

Jackie walked away, grinning at the gasp of horror. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading, and I hope you liked it! Any and all feedback is very much appreciated.  
> Come say hi on Tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com/


End file.
